fictional_radiofandomcom-20200213-history
Non Stop Pop FM
Non Stop Pop FM 100.7 FM is a radio station In Grand Theft Auto 5 Playing Pop music 1980's-Present. It is hosted by Real life British Model Cara Delevingne. Track Listings GTA V (2013) All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) N-Joi - Anthem (1990) Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) Cassie - Me & U (2006) Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) INXS - New Sensation (1988) Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) M83 - Midnight City (2011) Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) Real Life - Send Me an Angel '89 (1983) Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) Deleted Songs There are many deleted songs, of which you could make a whole seperate radio station. Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) Cobra Starship feat. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (Peter Nashel Remix) (1996) Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I Like It (2010) Estelle feat. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001) Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) Neon Trees - Animal (2010) Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) The Supermen Lovers feat. Mani Hoffman - Starlight (2001) Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) Photos wtf.PNG|The host Cara Delevingne 7.11 MF.PNG|NSP Billboard Trivia *A rare glitch can happen when driving south towards Vinewood Boulevard, where a song will play for approximately two seconds and then change to another song. Non Stop Pop is the only known station to be affected by this glitch. *Songs from this station play in all Ponsonbys clothing stores and Bob Mulét hair salons (without commercial). *The inclusion of pop songs from the 1980s was due to the fact that there was meant to be a 1980s pop station in the game. Over the course of the development, the 1980s station was merged with Non-Stop-Pop FM, leading to numerous style changes to the station. It originally started as a mainstream pop radio station, then into dance-pop/house radio station, switching over to adult contemporary, leading to the inclusion of songs from the 1990s, before settling on a contemporary pop mix radio station. *With the addition of the songs for the enhanced version of GTA V, Non-Stop-Pop now features 42 songs (compared to 16 in the original release), making it the largest station in both GTA V and thus far the entire GTA series. Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Pop Category:GTA V Category:Los Santos Category:San Andreas